Then Along Came You
by GenderbentUnicorn
Summary: Sadiq's parents have given him four months to find a suitable wife, but when he gets one of the medical student interns to help him find someone, he didn't imagine he would end up falling for him. TurkeyxEgypt. AU.


**A/N: I should be writing Chapter 14 of my Frying Pangle fic right now, but i really needed a break...so I wrote this instead~**

**I've called TRNC 'Mohammed', cause the image of Sadiq calling him 'Mo' is just too cute X3  
><strong>

Sadiq Annan had always thought that he was a pretty decent guy. He had got As and A*s all through his time at secondary school and graduated top of his med school class. He was a well respected doctor after only a few years into his career and he still found the time to go to the mosque every week and do all of his prayers every day.

His parents were pleased with him; he had as good as turned out as the perfect son. But there was one thing he was apparently doing wrong.

"When are you going to get a wife?" His mother asked for what must have been the millionth time that week.

He sighed as he shook his coat off and threw it onto a hook, "Mum, I haven't found the right woman yet."

She frowned and walked into the kitchen where she was cooking dinner, "There are plenty of lovely young women at the mosque, I'm sure I could recommend someone."

He leant against the counter, "They're not my type," he grinned, "They're not as lovely as you."

She hit him affectionately on the arm, "Flattery won't get me off your case," she warned.

Sadiq smiled at her and then went quiet, listening, before saying, "Where're Dad and Mo? I expected them to be here."

"Your Dad's just picking up Mohammed from an after-school club."

"How's he doing at his new school?" Sadiq asked as he poured himself a drink.

"I think he's doing alright, but he doesn't seem to be making many friends."

Sadiq frowned; he wished his little brother was a bit more talkative, then he might not be so unpopular. It had always been the thing that had differentiated him from his brother; whilst Sadiq loved to meet new people, and was often described as 'over-friendly', Mohammed preferred to keep to himself and not associate with others.

Sadiq heard the door click and his father's voice call out, "We're home!"

Sadiq put his drink down and walked back into the hallway, feeling his mood brighten when he saw his little brother's face light up. "Sadiq!" He said happily as he ran over to hug him.

Sadiq picked him up and swung him round, ignoring the protesting squealing sound his little brother made. "Hey little guy," he said warmly, "How was school?"

"It was fine, but put me down!" He tried to sound angry, but he was smiling broadly.

Sadiq complied and let him down before walking into the lounge and spreading himself out on a sofa. Mo fell down next to him and his father placed himself on the other sofa.

"How's work been lately?"

Sadiq smiled, "Same as usual, so pretty good. But we're getting a bunch of interns starting tomorrow and I'm supposed to be helping them out."

His father looked proud, "They must trust you quite a lot if they're letting you help interns when you were one yourself not too long ago…how's the search for a suitable wife going?"

Sadiq ran his palm down his face, knocking his mask slightly. He put it back into place before asking exasperatedly, "You too? I thought only Mum was obsessed with getting grandchildren within the next year."

His father laughed softly, "I'd just like to see you happy with someone, I don't like to think of you all alone in that flat of yours."

Sadiq shrugged, "I have friends and I'm busy at work, I wouldn't say I was lonely." He had to admit, he was lying slightly, he saw all of his friends getting in and out of relationships and he was a little jealous, but he could never find someone who interested him enough to ask them out.

His father sighed and stood up, "I'm going to see if your mother needs any help in the kitchen." He walked off.

Sadiq leant back into the sofa and felt his brother shuffle close to him. Mo pulled a face, "I don't mind you not being with some weird woman, she'd probably be nasty anyway."

Sadiq laughed; he loved his brother. He pulled him closer, "Thanks, Mo. Anyway, I hear you haven't been making any friends at your new school."

Mo rolled his eyes, "You're just like Mum and Dad sometimes, I'm fine by myself…just like you and your wife problem."

"Oh, so it's a problem now?" He sighed, "I just don't want you to be sad, okay? Getting a friend or two won't kill you, and I bet there're some nice kids in your class."

Mo thought for a second, "Well, a couple of kids tried to talk to me, but they were annoying, so I told them to go away," he bit his lip, "But they do look pretty good fun."

Sadiq broke out into a grin, "See? You do want friends!" He said triumphantly.

Mo buried his face in Sadiq's shoulder, "You're my friend, that's enough for me."

Sadiq smiled affectionately and ruffled his hair, "Come on kid, dinner'll be ready soon, we'd better start laying the table or Mum'll have our heads on plates."

Dinner went by without much ado, and it wasn't until his mother was collecting the plates up that the issue of his non-existent love life was brought up again.

"Your father and I were talking in the kitchen," his mother started as she stacked his plate on top of Mo's, "We really want to see you happy with someone…"

"Mum, I'm _fine_."

"Still, it's only right that you settle down with someone. And you know we won't condemn you if they're not Muslim, that Elisaveta girl you know is lovely."

Sadiq stared at his mother incredulously, "She's married, and she's not my type anyhow."

His mother frowned, "Oh, well, we'll give you four months to find someone; otherwise we'll find a girl for you."

He ran his hands through his hair, "You've got to be kidding me! That's stupidly old-fashioned."

His mother smiled, a little too sweetly, "Well, you've got four months, haven't you?"

He gritted his teeth, slightly annoyed. His parents still thought they had so much power over him, despite him being twenty seven years old. And to be honest, they _did_, simply because he felt bad when he disobeyed them, and he needed to set an example for his brother anyway. He sighed, "Fine, I'll find someone."

In his car on the way home, he tried to think what the hell he could do. Maybe just find the most awful woman he could, just to annoy his mum and make her realise that he was better off alone, but he wasn't sure he could deal with that himself. Maybe he would really just have to find someone, maybe Elisaveta had some friends he could date, or she could at least give him some advice.

He slammed the car door shut and walked into his flat, turning on the lights. He couldn't help feeling a little bit lonely, his mother had a point he supposed; it wouldn't be so bad to actually come home to someone every night. He walked into his room and scrutinised himself in the mirror, he was pretty handsome, so getting a girlfriend couldn't be that hard, right?

He felt something soft on his leg and looked down to see one of his cats rubbing against his leg impatiently, probably demanding food. He leant down and picked her up, "Hey Kaplan," he said, scratching her behind the ear as he walked into the kitchen to get the cat food out. He poured the food into three bowls and his other cats ran into the room happily, and greedily started eating. He sat down next to them, stroking them subconsciously, "You girls wouldn't mind having someone else around here would you?"

Kartopu, a young white cat, looked up from her food and gave him a very unimpressed look. He laughed, "No need to look so grumpy," he laughed, "Anyway, I'm off to sleep, see you in the morning."

He stood up and then realised he had just been talking to his damn cat. Maybe he really did need someone else. He walked into his room, stripped down to his underwear and fell onto his bed, trying to decide exactly what he was going to ask Elisaveta the following day.

**Sorry for the dialogue-heavy chapter, not every chapter will be like this xD**

**Turkey's cats are called 'Kaplan' - Tiger, 'Kartopu' - Snow ball, and 'Kizim' - My Girl.**

**Egypt should be appearing next chapter~**

**Please review! Reviews make me so happy~  
><strong>


End file.
